starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wulff H. Lorsreisend
Wulff H. Lorsreisend was one of the first Moff to be established by Palpatine after the declaration of the Empire and served him faithfully from various positions.He is Moff of Muulnist since 10BBY and one of the first to disolute the I.G.B.C. Early Life He was borned on Sereno on 60BBY by a traiding family.His father was head and CEO of a Traiding Company in Sereno and rather one of the most rich men in the remote Outer Rim system.He held tight relationships with other Traiding Companys and followed the routes up to the Core Worlds especially via Thyfferra and Moorja.He also had very good relations with the 9 Counts of Sereno.His mother was an artist in painting.She held a gallery on the center of Sereno and was considered a special talent for her field of work many times getting the recognisition from the local community. Wulff was taken to the Private HighSchool of Sereno where he was one of the top students.He was raised in the best circumstances in a period of years in the time of the almost ultimate peace in the galaxy before the biggst confilcts until then Clone Wars and Civil War.His family was rather rich and provided him with everything even in hi studies. When he reached the age of 18 on 42BBY and 10 years before the invasion of the T.F on Naboo when Palpatine was made Chancellor Wulff got close to the Senator on Coruscant as he was studing Law and Politics.Palpatine held him in a good place in his mind as one of the people worthy to have near and exploit its potential. Under the Chancellor's Office From the first moment Palpatine had faith and trusted Wulff as one of his most loyal servants.When he took the position of Chancellor from F.Valorum on 32BBY he established the 28th year old trusted person in an aid of his Chancellor Aid service. Palpatine was seeing Wulff's dislike on the Jedi's.Even thought he was not force-sensitive Palpatine confessed to him and was one of the first persons to learn that the Chancellor of the Republic was the Dark Lord of the Sith.After the loss of his first apprentice Darth Maul...Palpatine came in contact with Count Dooku who had resign the Order of the Jedi some years back and held back his title as 1st Count of Sereno.Wulff was the man that in the backround and silently brought Palpatine in contact with Dooku who had good relations with the Aid of Palpatine. The Clone Wars﻿ On the Clone Wars the 38 year old man played a rather dark role.He was the man that came in contact with the Head of State of the C.I.S. many times to inform him on his masters requests.Wulff made several trips to Sereno,Raxus Prime and other CIS capitals to meet Dooku on the suggestions of Palpatine. He also had almost everyday contact with Tyrannus by hologram and messeges.In the other side he was just an aid to the eyes of the Republic loyal people serving the Chancellor. Just before the end of the war Wulff realized he would take a big reward for his services. The special services﻿ After the establishment of the Empire and murder of Dooku Lorsreisend had not problem as he always believed in using everyone.He was 40 year old and before getting in an office Palpatine sent him to hunt Jedi's.During the Jedi Purge the current Moff of Mullnist killed 2 Jedi Knights but always was in the backround hidden from the lights. He also stole date from various traiding companys and guilds to use them in order Empire disolute them. The first Moff Position on Sereno Sereno was one of the planets that held CIS holdouts.In order to stop the and fully get them under control Palpatine sent one of his loyal people on Sereno on 16BBY to be Moff there and control the opposition and wipe out al CIS remants. Sereno was the homeworld of the founder and leader of the CIS but Wulff managed to put him under control. Moff of Mullinst During the year 10BBY Sereno was clear from CIS and Palpatine made Lorsreisend Moff of Muulnist and Empire Sector as a reward.He again there wiped out everything that was lft from the I.G.B.C and remained on that position until 4ABY in which Empire was disolute. He held many money in his personal account as he got from the disolution of IGBC credits.Palpatne gave him some asa reward and also helped the underwrld of the Empire Sector but always against Rebel scum. The inactive years Until the restoration of the Empire on 12ABY Heinrich was in the Outer Rim hiding from the NR and trying to retain his power and wealth not so active in the anti-NR moves. Moff of Mullinst again Until 18ABY and the time of Regent Thrawn Wulff re-gained control of the Mullinst after the restoration of the Empire.On Damasus years Lorsreisend enjoyed same power as on Palpatine years and fully had control over the Empire sector. But after Damscus fall a whole new era would begin for the Empire and would be the worst period for Wullf and his fellow Moffs as they would lose the respect and full power over their territories with the new ruler.... In Thrawn Years On the time of the Grand Admiral Thrawn Lorsreised lost power and got in the contrary with Thrawn beliefs.He killed Jedi's during the Jedi Purge and now Thrawn had made peace with them and made him now to speak with them like equals. The treaties and generally the metriopathic ruling of Thrawn was in contrary with what he had decided to move into-counter attack.On 18ABY the Moff where in the final choice...they would join all together aganst the allien with th admiral suit. Around 18ABY Lorsreisend had managed to establish a pretty much individual ruling on the Empire Sector and held little respect for Thrawn opinion and pretty much kept him out of the sector. Imperial Insurrection-The Fifth Column(More coming soon) On 18ABY he met with other 8 Moffs to disguss a possible formation of a Moff Oposition.(Coming More Soon) Personality and Personal Life Lorsreisend is a ambitious person that even in his letter years even in the 7th decade of life and alway want more.His moto is use everyone an them throw him into the waste.... He doesnt care much for the others and really hates Jedis and Republic dogs as he call them.He belief in the type of ruling by Damascus and Palpatine and dislikes Thrawn metripathic ruling. He is married with 3 children but his wife has died several years back.His kids serve him inhis office as a Moff in the Muulnist. ﻿ Category:StefanTheGreat Characters